A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of training and more particularly to improved interactive training apparatus with improved operational features and apparatus to enhance user operation.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Various training apparatus of the prior art provide control of audio and video presentations. Control arrangements for addressing and controlling video cassette recorders and video disc players have also come into use for training purposes. One form of training apparatus includes a microcomputer presenting a stored program including data representing computer generated text and graphics.
However, there is a constant need for improved training apparatus that provides improved operational features to enhance user operation and training management.